Volver...
by Ariadna
Summary: un pequeño diálogo entre Ferio y Lantis luego de la muerte de Zagat y Esmeralda...


Magic Kning Rayearth __

Magic Kning Rayearth

****

VOLVER…

Ferio golpea con su espada continuamente un árbol que apenas puede mantenerse en pie…

-¡maldición! ¡MALDICIÓN!

Las Guerreras Mágicas habían cumplido con su cometido: matar a la princesa Esmeralda, y regresaron al mundo Místico al que pertenecían…

-¡Mierda! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tenían que volverse las cosas así?!

El árbol cayó al fin, pero eso no hizo que Ferio se calmara. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro…

Ya no había nada que hacer.

Nada…

Si tan solo… si tan solo…

-La muerte de ese árbol no traerá felicidad a tus ojos, pequeño príncipe.

Ferio se giró al escuchar esa voz. Por un momento pensó que Zagat no había muerto, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que la voz no era de Zagat, sino de alguien más, una diferencia que solo tres personas podían notar: Clef, su hermana y él. 

-Lantis… ¿qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

La figura de un hombre grande, de armadura negra y cabello del mismo color, con unos misteriosos ojos violetas se distinguió entre la sombra del bosque.

-Sentí como el campo de fuerza que protegía Cephiro se desvaneció y volví para averiguar que estaba pasando.

-Oh, vaya, que amable de tu parte el venir de visita. – murmuró Ferio en tono irónico.

Lantis ni se inmutó.

-Has crecido mucho, Ferio.

-Claro que si, pero no por mi gusto, _amigo_. Poco después de tu partida Zagat y Clef me obligaron a crecer de manera adelanta para así poder "regir" Cephiro. Idea bastante estúpida si se sabe que con el Pilar basta para cuidar del planeta. Esa fue la razón por la cual te fuiste, ¿no?

El silenció de Lantis fue una afirmación.

-Pues muchisimas gracias. Gracias a ti yo me volví un adulto, pero al tener mentalidad de niño, no supe que hacer, _aún_ no sé que hacer… y no me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en el castillo. Es más, tuve la _genial_ idea de huir, así como tú, para así no estar bajo la presión de un gobierno que ya no tenía control de sí mismo.

-¿y la Princesa?

-Muerta. Así como tu hermano.

Ferio fue tan directo al decir esas palabras que realmente Lantis se sorprendió, cosa que nunca pasaba en él. Al volver a Cephiro sabía que algo malo había ocurrido, y pasó por su mente sus muertes, pero no lo asimiló hasta que lo oyó decir de la boca del que alguna vez fue su amigo y discípulo.

-Esmeralda convocó a las Guerreras Mágicas, pero Zagat trató de evitar que estas cumplieran su objetivo. Y a causa de eso, la muerte de este árbol me importa lo más mínimo, ya que si no muere hoy, morirá mañana. Mira – dijo indicando el horizonte. – en esto se ha convertido Cephiro desde que lo dejaste.

El paisaje no era alentador, solo rocas y tierra por todos lados, y el volcán en erupción, cosa nunca antes vista en Cephiro.

-¿y como es que tú…

-…no hice nada al respecto? – Ferio terminó una frase no formulada en su boca.

-No. ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí y no en el castillo?

-Ya te dije que huí, y me refugié en el Bosque del Silencio. Ya tenía pensado volver cuando Zagat raptó a mi hermana para que no se dejara matar, y luego ella me borró la memoria telepáticamente, para así no meterme en ese lío. ¡Cuánto la odio por hacerme eso!

Ferio reúne toda su energía en un golpe y entierra el puño en el suelo, dejando una enorme grieta.

-¿qué piensas hacer ahora? – le preguntó Lantis.

Ferio se sorprendió.

-¿cómo qué que pienso hacer? ¡Ya no hay nada que hacer! Siempre odiaste el sistema del pilar ¿no? ¡Pues yo también! Pero nada se puede hacer más que esperar a que un nuevo pilar aparezca. Para que éste restaure y gobierne Cephiro en calma por unos cuantos cientos de años para que después vuelvan a haber problemas, llame a las Guerreras Mágicas de turno, muera, Cephiro se destruya y aparezca otro pilar. Y así hasta el fin de los tiempos. – sentenció Ferio.

-No debería haber otro pilar… - murmuró Lantis.

-¿y tú? Ahora que ya sabes que es lo que ocurrió, ¿volverás a irte?

-No. Me quedaré, hasta que aparezca el nuevo pilar.

Lantis se acercó a Ferio y luego pasó de largo, caminando hacía el horizonte.

-Este clima no es seguro para la población, habrá que reunirlos a todos en un refugió.

-¿huh? Es cierto…

-El castillo es el mejor lugar. ¿Vienes conmigo?

Lantis ni siquiera se giró para mirarle la cara al preguntar. 

Ferio bajó su vista al suelo, aún enojado consigo mismo, recordando todos los sucesos ocurridos en el castillo durante su infancia. 

Recordó a Zagat y las lecciones de magia que jamás fue capaz de aprender; recordó a Clef con sus clases de diplomacia, cada clase más aburrida que la anterior; recordó sus momentos con Lantis, el único que le enseñaba cosas realmente entretenidas, como el usar una espada, así como los puños y a escalar por los arboles; Y recordó a Esmeralda, y el día que ella se volvió el pilar. 

Ese día se le partió el alma, cualquiera diría que era muy pequeño para darse cuenta, pero él, por primera vez en su vida, sintió lo que era la soledad, cosa que se volvió común desde entonces, porque su hermana ya no estaría más con él, porque él no hacía más que estorbar en su trabajo, cuidar de un planeta entero… 

Recordó el día en que Lantis se fue, sin decir palabra, subiéndose a su caballo negro para irse lejos, fuera de Cephiro. 

Recodó el momento en que Esmeralda le regaló esas argollas, pidiéndole que las guardara como un tesoro y que se las regalara a esa persona 'especial' que me deparara el futuro. 

Recordó el momento en que Clef lo obligo a trasformarse en un adulto, situación que no pudo aguantar y huyó del castillo… nunca quedó claro que si fue para llamar la atención o en busca de esa sensación de libertad que nadie en ese lugar tenía. 

Todos esos recuerdos estaban reunidos en ese castillo.

No había vuelto desde que dejó de ser un niño, y eso desde hace mucho.

Pero nada importaba ahora. Si volvía seria por el pueblo que su hermana tanto amó. Quedarse ahí, en medio de la nada, no serviría de nada. Era tiempo de volver.

__

-Volver…

****

~owari~

notas: 

pues bueno, no soy muy fan de esta serie… pero Ferio y Lantis me caen muy bien, así que hice el intento ^^

Magic Knight Rayearth y sus personajes pertenecen a las CLAMP.


End file.
